


Survival

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: When Jyn takes a blaster hit meant for Cassian the two come together in the only ways they know how. A little trust goes a long way, and they both have certainly overcome obstacles for each other.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Survival

“This isn’t my fault.”

Across the gap, hidden behind a crumbling pillar, Cassian cuts her a hard look. Blaster in hand he peers around his cover. Noting it is safe he jerks his head at Jyn who sprints over and slides into the slot at Cassian’s back between him and the splintered facade of a wall.

“You blew our cover,” Cassian replies.

“I’m supposed to watch injustice happen and not do anything about it? Is that what you want?” Jyn’s stare is cold and challenging.

“Not at all,” Cassian sighs. He leads them down the slim road interspersed with empty tents full of temporarily abandoned goods. “I just think you could have been more subtle so as to not tip off the troopers. They still want our heads for Scarif.”

Before Jyn can walk out onto the main road Cassian throws out his arm, cutting her across the chest. She emits a heavy _oof_ as he pushes her back behind a tent full of pots.

“You did that on purpose,” Jyn whispers as a group of troopers race past.

Cassian keeps his eyes on the road though he manages to whisper back, “I did not.”

“I’ll clothesline you next time and see how you like it,” she bites back.

“Is this really the time?”

Abruptly he stands, nearly toppling over one of the waist length pots which Jyn steadies.

“You act like we haven’t been in worse positions,” Jyn remarks.

Cassian sighs with his entire chest. “For once I’d like us to have a mission where we aren’t dodging blaster fire.”

She strides past him, a devilish smirk on her face. “That’s not who we are. We’re rebels, C _aptain_.”

Cassian is once again hit with the force of Jyn and how much she has warmed to his presence. To get an expression like that from her used to be as difficult as pulling teeth from an unrestrained target. Momentarily he forgets the severity of their situation, entrenched deep in enemy territory, exposed and in serious need of extraction, and wishes for once he could have a moment with Jyn not interrupted by the natural anxiety of a dangerous mission one or both them could die from.

“Come on,” he says, brushing past her and that impetuous smile. “We need to get in range to let K2 know what happened.”

The mention of K2 sobers Jyn, bringing her back to the present. “Knowing him he probably is aware and grumbling about how he told you the probability of mission failure with me and you still decided to take me instead of him into the city.”

A snort escapes against Cassian’s will because he can picture that perfectly, can hear K2’s drawl, and it nearly makes him laugh.

“He can take it up with me after we get out of here alive.”

They rush down the road careful to avoid incoming patrols and straggling civilians running from the commotion caused by Jyn’s intervention. She would never regret helping someone else in need. Not anymore. Not after all she had been through. How she has changed since meeting Cassian and the others.

How different things were now from her time with the Partisans.

They pass down another street, finding themselves in the throngs of a crowd disheveled and confused. Cassian carves a path for them and suddenly they can hear K2’s voice.

“Kay, can you hear us?” Cassian asks, gaze traveling through the crowd to make sure they aren’t be overheard.

“Of course, and can I say that I warned you of the high probability of failure in taking Jyn into the field instead of me?”

Jyn stifles an amused laugh as Cassian shoots her an exasperated look.

“We got the intel we need. All we need now is an extraction.”

There is a pause and Jyn ducks her head to hide her smirk from the nervous crowd. She may have caused a stir in the city, but she did complete her mission.

“Activity in the west end is low. I can pick you up there. ETA five minutes.”

“Headed there now,” Cassian answers. He jerks his head in the direction they need to go and this time Jyn takes point weaving through back streets to keep off the main roads.

They are almost there, when Jyn sees the flash of white armor. The Storm Troopers file around the corner and fire. Jyn throws herself to the side at the same time Cassian ducks and hides behind a wall.

“Take them out and we’re home free,” Jyn says.

Blasters in hand they peer around the corner ready for a fight. Jyn welcomes it. No amount of time running covert ops for the rebels would dampen her fire or that carnal energy that had her on her toes more often than not.

She and Cassian make quick work of the troopers in front of them. Their bodies crumple with well placed blaster shots. They quicken their pace, stepping over the wasted troopers and dart down another path.

K2 and the ship are nearby. Another two blocks over and they would be in the clear. Cassian slides to a stop to asses their next pathway. He waves her over, already taking off.

Jyn notices the flash of white armor at Cassian’s back before he does. There is no time to warn him. She acts, throwing her shoulder into his side as hard as she can just in time to see the burst of light from a blaster. Everything goes hot and white.

* * *

Cassian is beside himself with worry. During his debriefing his thoughts crept to Jyn, always to Jyn even when she wasn’t injured. Adding the injury to the mix only worsened things. As soon as he is excused he turns on his heel and stalks through the base towards the infirmary.

“She was discharged around ten minutes ago,” comes Chirrut’s enigmatic voice.

Cassian stops in his tracks. Knowing better than to distrust the man he asks, “did you see which way she went?” Abruptly his voice catches in his throat. “I didn’t mean--,”

Itching to keep moving Cassian remedies, “do you know where she went?”

“Her room perhaps,” Chirrut replies.

Behind him Baze nods his agreement and with that Cassian speeds away. He makes a few turns past machines spewing out data and heat, past people and droids alike rushing around to deliver information, until finally he comes to a quieter section of their hideout. Communal bunks were set up towards the back of the base, but after their escapades in delivering the death star plans those involved with leading Rogue One were given special individual bunks. They were modest, but none of them needed much space anyway. Not like they had anything to hold.

Cassian raps once on Jyn’s door before he enters. Sitting on her cot is Jyn, looking at him brightly and across from her sits a shocked Bodhi.

“Does he always come in unannounced like this?” Bodhi asks.

“We have a mutual understanding,” Jyn answers.

Cassian doesn’t miss the way her gaze sticks to him. Nor does he miss the way Bodhi’s jaw drops.

“Are you alright?” Cassian asks.

Jyn shrugs though he can see the fatigue in her motion. “I didn’t need a Bacta tank.”

Bodhi turns his attention back to her. “I tried to say that’s not good enough reason for her to attempt to sneak off. Cassian, tell her she needs to rest.”

Cassian stares, contemplating. “Why would you trying to sneak off and where?”

Jyn shrugs again though she does not meet his gaze this time.

Bodhi clicks his tongue at her. “No good. You need to rest first. What if I need you for something tomorrow and you’re too weak for the job?”

The look jyn gives him is cold and Bodhi holds up his hands. “It’s hypothetical!”

“I could get up now and help out if I wanted,” she says.

“That would be inadvisable,” comes K2’s drawl. He stalks into the room and unceremoniously drops a thin pile of clothing in Jyn’s lap. “I’m never fetching your clothes again.”

With that he turns and walks back out of the room.

Jyn unfolds the top layer and exhales as the charred hole in her shirt is revealed. There would be no salvaging the fabric. It was nearly threadbare to begin with. 

Bodhi rises from his chair. “I still have a run to make. I’ll check in tomorrow. Please rest, Jyn.”

She does not wave Bodhi off, merely watches him leave. Cassian is left standing idly by the door. Then, as if painfully, she turns to Cassian and their eyes lock and suddenly the air in the room feels different.

“I guess I should let you rest,” Cassian says with a cough.

“Why did you stop by?” Jyn asks.

That’s a loaded question. Cassian knows it and Jyn knows it.

“I came to see if you were alright.”

Jyn opens her mouth ready to refute. Cassian can tell by the look in her eyes that she’s formulating what to say. But then, she shuts her mouth and looks down towards his shoulders.

With nothing else to say--nothing Cassian wasn’t afraid of saying--he tries again.

“I’ll leave you to rest.”

Jyn turns to face away from Cassian and struggles with her shirt. There’s something in her movements that Cassian can’t quite place. Almost as if she isn’t fully trying. Which is unlike Jyn because she gives her all to her tasks.

“Or you could stay,” Jyn says quietly. She isn’t looking at Cassian. She still has her back turned to him.

He realizes he has a choice to make and he doesn’t miss the way her shoulders jolt when she hears the door shut.

It isn’t until he starts moving towards her that her shoulders relax.

“Could you help me with this?” Jyn gestures to her shirt.

Cassian pauses and Jyn, catching on as she frequently does, snorts. “It’s too humid and constricting with the injury to keep it on.”

He comes forward and lets his hands drift to Jyn’s shoulders. She tries not to tense again, but does so anyway. Always ready to strike even when it’s just the two of them.

“Relax,” Cassian huffs. And she does.

Gently he lifts the shirt over her head seeing her skin, not for the first time, but with scars that weren’t there when they had last undressed.

Her skin is bandaged. Wrapped fully front to back where the blaster had hit.

Cassian stares, certain that he doesn’t want to see what _that_ scarring will look.

“Stop looking at it,” Jyn says and looks over her shoulder. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

Cassian brushes his fingers along the bandage at her back and holds back the desire to peak beneath.

Jyn turns and reaches around to take his hand. “I’m fine. You don’t have to be so gentle. I won’t break.”

Cassian’s gaze meets hers then he leans down to brush his lips against Jyn’s neck. He places a soft kiss there then moves lower to her collarbone and places another feather light kiss that sends a shiver down her spine.

“What if I want to be gentle?”

Jyn’s breath catches in her throat until she releases a shaky exhale. “Maybe gentle isn’t so bad.”

Cassian gently eases her back, careful to maneuver so that her wound is not exacerbated, and continues trailing light kisses down her neck and chest.

What he doesn’t expect is for a giggle to bubble past her lips. It’s such a jarring sound coming from her that he pulls away. He does a good job of hiding his surprise and merely arches a brow in question.

“Your beard, Cassian,” she says with a little shrug. “It tickles.”

Cassian files that away and makes a mental note to give himself a little trim soon. “Want me to stop?”

“I didn’t say that.”

This time it is Jyn who pulls him into a kiss. She is always rather demanding. Something he noticed quickly in the field and in her personal life. He expected no different when they began their…tryst.

Both of them had a hard time calling it a relationship. Afraid. Anxious of what it might bring.

So they left words unspoken far too often and allowed the physicality to speak for them. A kiss could mean a thousand things.

Like the quick kiss Jyn gives Cassian before a solo mission. Do good. Be careful.

Or the stolen kisses behind an x-wing after long meetings and time apart. I missed you.

Their kisses behind closed doors were always a little different. Jyn seems to fight less and give in more. Not quite vulnerable. They hadn’t reached that stage yet, but relaxed. Something Cassian swore he would never see when they first met.

Cassian pulls back just enough to separate their lips so he can speak. His fingers trace around her bandage unknowingly. “You shouldn’t have taken that hit for me.”

Jyn scoffs and Cassian can already see it. The guards shooting back up.

“You would have died from that angle. I did what had to be done.”

His eyes trace the visible scars on her skin. He remembers clearly how upon first seeing them how prideful she was. At first he thought it was a defense and that she was covering up an insecurity, but in time he learned she truly was not ashamed of a single scar. She wore them with pride because they let her know she was alive. A survivor.

“We didn’t survive Scarif just to get killed by some trooper in a dirty alley,” Jyn adds.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t risk your life for me again.”

“Request denied.”

“Don’t,” Cassian groans. “You sound like K2.”

Jyn lays down on her cot, still ridiculously stiff but far cozier with the three blankets she has managed to stash, and ushers Cassian to lay beside her. He does, following her lead so they are facing each other.

“I’m tougher than I look,” Jyn assures.

“So am I,” Cassian shoots back.

Jyn tries to hide the uptick of her lips, but he can see the muscles forming a smile. “Mhmm. Need I remind you of Scarif, or that dumb mission you took with Solo? You said it would be easy and you came back both times unable to stand for a week.”

“You’re one to talk.” Cassian narrows his eyes. “You push yourself on every mission you go on to the point it could be called abuse!”

“You think I’m abusing myself?” Jyn deadpans.

“I think you don’t take proper care of yourself.”

“I’ve survived this long haven’t I?”

“What if one day you don’t?” Cassian whispers. It’s a stupid question. They will all die and with their occupations it’s more than likely it will be far before they reach old age.

“We take each day as it is. And then we take the next day and the next until our time is up,” Jyn says.

Cassian murmurs his assent, dips his head, and presses his forehead to hers. For a brief moment there is nothing else except Jyn. And then he leans back with a sigh easing past his lips.

“Will it make you feel better if I told you that K2 cornered me earlier and basically said the same thing?”

“What?”

Jyn laughs again. “Yeah, he waited for me to finish up with the medics then basically told me off for ‘being disruptive to the mission, Cassian’s well-being, and your own safety’.”

“He didn’t,” Cassian groans.

Jyn just nods her head. “I guess I should be flattered he even thought to add my own safety into his on going list of my faults. Normally all he talks about is you.”

Cassian can’t even dispute that statement so he switches tactics. “You’re supposed to be resting, Jyn.”

“I am resting.”

“Jyn.”

“Alright,” she huffs. “Turn off the light.”

Cassian reaches overhead where she has a simple light source strapped to the wall and hits the off switch. Jyn switches sides so that her back is now to Cassian and he wastes no time in curling around her, drawing comfort in the rise and fall of her chest.

These moments are rare. They don’t often get to sleep beside one another, or have much time to be private when they’re running around base delivering reports or flying off to other planets to collect data.

Cassian enjoys when he can steal these moments. And he knows Jyn does too. Her breathing evens out as she falls asleep pressed against him.

He knows far too well how hard it is for her to sleep unless she has exhausted herself. While it is likely that taking a shot to the chest had fatigued her, Cassian likes to think it’s his presence that helps her sleep tonight. Even if it’s foolish he allows himself that fantasy.

And It’s there, wrapped around Jyn almost protectively, that he finds himself drift to sleep. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write for these two for a while and after finishing the Rogue One novelization I felt it was time.
> 
> This was a fun little piece that definitely took a turn in a different direction than I planned. That's sometimes how you get the best work though!
> 
> Check out my twitter for this writing account! I post updates (as well as stuff I love) and you can come talk or support here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Arrival_of_Dawn)


End file.
